


По ту сторону космоса

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Songs, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Сразу после первого прохождения через Ретранслятор Скотт и Сара проверили запястья друг друга на предмет появившихся имен. Скотт потрогал руку сестры и широко улыбнулся.«Я твою метку даже прочесть не могу: выглядит, как куча треугольников!»





	По ту сторону космоса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across Darkspace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547306) by [poisonflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonflowers/pseuds/poisonflowers). 



Сразу после первого прохождения через Ретранслятор Скотт и Сара проверили запястья друг друга на предмет появившихся имен.

— Гил Боди. Нет, БРО-ди, — вдумчиво проговорила Сара. — Думаю, это человеческое имя, но кроме этого ничего не могу сказать.

Скотт же потрогал руку сестры и улыбнулся.

— Я твою метку даже прочесть не могу: выглядит, как куча треугольников!

Сара нахмурилась и тоже уставилась на запястье. Там и правда было будто скопление треугольников, темно-фиолетовое, похожее на синяк.

— Ма-ам, — позвала она, — не могу прочесть, просканируй омни-тулом!

Эллен Райдер отошла от окна каюты и присела на кровать к своим четырнадцатилетним близнецам. Она просканировала надпись на руке дочери: 

— Прости, уточка. Выдает «нет данных».

— И что это значит? — страдальчески отозвалась Сара.

— Это значит, что ты узнаешь больше, когда встретишь, — пояснила Эллен, поцеловав дочь в лоб. — У всех так.

Сара вздохнула и положила голову матери на плечо. Она взяла ее запястье и провела пальцем по надписи, как любила делать в детстве. «Алек Райдер». Эта метка всегда помогала им чувствовать себя ближе к отцу, даже когда он был далеко.

— А мы точно их встретим? Тех, кто нам предназначен? — Скотт прижался к матери с другой стороны.

— Я уверена, что наши с Алеком дети могут добиться чего угодно, приложив к этому свои светлые головы. В конце концов, у вас мамины мозги и папино упрямство. А теперь давайте собираться, мы уже почти на Земле.

Они быстро закинули вещи, книги и коробку хлопьев Бласт-О в сумки и встали рядом с мамой, в ожидании пристыковки корабля. Рожденные на Цитадели, они никогда толком не были на планетах. Но мама болела и хотела провести последние дни в месте с настоящим воздухом, солнечным светом и горами. А они просто хотели, чтобы она была счастлива.

* * *

Скотт вступил в Альянс в восемнадцать. Распределенный на Арктурус следить за ретранслятором, он наблюдал за тысячами проходивших людей и сканировал каждый список экипажа запросом «Гил Броди». Ему не везло.

Когда отец вызвал его через СЭМа, он, не колеблясь, подписался на Инициативу «Андромеда». Он устал от этих безнадежных поисков и скучной рутины. Ему хотелось чего-нибудь нового.

Сара тоже присоединилась к Альянсу, но попала в команду поиска протеанских артефактов. Ее первой любовью стала азари, лингвистка Рана Д’вари. Сара надеялась, что надпись на запястье окажется именем Раны на протеанском или каком-нибудь другом неизвестном языке, который они однажды откроют вместе.

Рана бросила Сару сразу после того, как та рассказала ей об Инициативе «Андромеда».

— У людей метки, но у азари все по-другому. Мы слышим песнь, — мягко объясняла Рана. — Она появляется после первого прохода через ретранслятор, тихим отголоском где-то глубоко в сознании, и становится громче при сближении. — Она закрыла глаза. — Но мою еле слышно, и она звучит… думаю, по-ханарски, — снова открыв их, Рана тепло улыбнулась Саре. — Тот, кто мне предназначен, далеко, но не на расстоянии другой галактики. Прости, Сара Райдер. Мне понравилось время, что мы провели вместе, но я — не та, кого ты ищешь.

После этого Сара тут же ушла со службы и присоединилась к отцу и брату в Инициативе. Ей хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от Млечного Пути. Шестьсот лет может хватить на заживление разбитого сердца.

* * *

Сара очнулась и села, медленно приходя в себя. Она была будто в тумане, а голова болела, как никогда раньше. Да и все остальное болело не сильно меньше.

— Что случилось?

— Вы были клинически мертвы двадцать две секунды, — объяснил СЭМ.

Сара моргнула. Ладно, это было серьезно.

— Но как я выбралась?

— Эй, ты все еще с нами, — раздался голос снизу. Сара огляделась — это был Лиам, устроившийся на полу возле кровати в ожидании ее пробуждения. Стоп… это не было кроватью, и она была не в медотсеке. 

— Ребята, все в ядро СЭМа! Райдер проснулась, — объявил Лиам в свой омни-тул.

— А СЭМ? — Сара все еще не понимала, что происходит.

— Я его не слы… — Лиама прервали вбежавшие в комнату Лекси с Корой.

Лекси сразу принялась за работу: просканировала пациентку и начала базовый осмотр. Сара же переводила с одного на другого взгляд и ждала, пока кто-нибудь не объяснит, что происходит. А потом увидела N7 шлем отца, лежавший на консоли.

— Папа… где?

Все тут же уставились себе под ноги, и Сара почувствовала, что что-то не так.

— Он… выбрал тебя. Мне жаль, Сара. Я знаю, это, должно быть, тяжело… — Голос Коры звучал будто откуда-то издалека.

— Не могу поверить, что его больше нет, — наконец сказала Сара. — Все было в порядке, а потом в одну секунду он… оу!

— Осторожно, — предупредила Лекси, — а то швы разойдутся. Здесь мало припасов, нам нужно добраться до Нексуса, чтобы нормально обработать твои раны и использовать панацелин.

Сара аккуратно подняла руку и провела по неровным бинтам на голове. Ухо и шея горели под слоем ткани.

— Ты сильно упала. Шлем разбился, на голове были открытые раны. Я сделала, что смогла с подручными средствами, — извинялась Лекси. — Может остаться шрам, но твои волосы должны скрыть большую его часть.

— Меня это не особо волнует, — ответила Сара, отмахнувшись. Шрамы мало что значат для солдат. Она повернулась к Коре. — Видимо, ты теперь Первопроходец. Когда приступаем к работе?

— Ты — новый Первопроходец, Сара, — отрезала та. 

— Да ты шутишь. 

— А что такого? — спросил до этого молчавший Лиам. — Я думаю, ты справишься.

— Я видела отца на миссии. — Сара разозлилась. — Нужны годы работы, чтобы стать Первопроходцем.

— Да ладно, научишься по ходу дела. — Лиам пожал плечами. — К тому же, ты же не в одиночку будешь это делать.

«Это уж точно. Я буду делать это с людьми, негодующими, что я — не мой отец».

— Пока все это только теории, — сказала Лекси. — Что-то произошло, когда Алек передал СЭМа в твой имплант. Теперь он присоединен к тебе не совсем понятным методом. Попытка отсоединить его сейчас… может тебя убить.

Сара отвлеклась от Коры и Лиама, продолжавших спорить. Потеря СЭМа ее убьет? Значит ли это, что она будет Первопроходцем всю жизнь? Без возможности уйти в отставку, завести себе ферму в этих их «золотых мирах»?

— У нее два часа. — Голос Коры вернул Сару к действительности. — Для этого нам нужен будет Первопроходец.

— Я, эм, проведал твоего брата, — добавил Лиам, когда Лекси начала выводить их из комнаты. — Все еще без изменений. Но раз уж ты выкарабкалась, то и он сможет. Немного отца в вас обоих, а?

«Мамины мозги и папино упрямство», — вспоминала Сара, глядя как команда — теперь ее команда — покидает комнату.

Пока что поездка выдалась худшей в истории.

* * *

Лекси смогла лучше залатать Сару после их прибытия на Нексус. Станция была в плохом состоянии, на грани нехватки еды, но раненых во время восстания оказалось не так много, так что лишний панацелин у них был.

Первый раз в своей каюте на «Буре» Сара подошла к зеркалу рассмотреть свои раны. Глубокий порез начинался прямо за ухом и спускался по шее — Лекси была права, волосы скроют какую-то его часть. А остальное могла скрыть куртка с шарфом. Не то чтобы Саре было не все равно.

Ну, может, совсем немного.

Она переоделась, прошла по кораблю — теперь ее кораблю — и поднялась на мостик.

— Все готово, — доложил Кэлло. — По данным Гила, двигатель работает исправно.

— Ну все, Райдер, — сказала Кора. — «Буря» твоя. Разве что ты хочешь сделать аудио-запись в журнал?

Сара слишком нервничала, чтобы обратиться к команде, ко всему этому нужно было привыкать. Она уставилась в переднее стекло корабля с надеждой, что выглядит более погруженной в мысли и по-капитански, нежели паникующей.

— Я знаю, ситуация кажется плохой, но мы уже… погоди. — Она повернулась к Кэлло. — Ты сказал «Гил»?

— Эм, да? Гил Броди. Корабельный инженер.

— Охренеть! — Сара засмеялась. — Поверить не могу, что Скотт это пропускает! Да он сальто сделает, когда проснется.

— Воистину слова для учебников. — Лиам ухмылялся.

— О черт, мы все еще записываем? — простонала Сара. Ее карьера Первопроходца начиналась прекрасно. — М-м-м, закончить журнальную запись. Ладно. Полетели на Эос!

Медленный хлопок раздался и стих у нее за спиной. Сара сосредоточенно уставилась на свою панель и не обернулась посмотреть, кто это был.

* * *

Новая Первопроходец Сара Райдер полностью погрузилась в работу, движимая желанием доказать свою компетентность команде, особенно Коре. Так что нормально познакомиться с Гилом у нее вышло только спустя пару дней.

— Привет, я Сара Райдер и, ну, я думаю, что у моего младшего брата твоя метка. Он тут! Но в коме, хотя я уверена, что с ним все будет в порядке… А твои дела как?

Прекрасный способ произвести впечатление. Пять с плюсом, Сара.

Гил широко улыбнулся и быстро задрал рукав своей формы, показывая ей запястье. Надпись гласила простое «Райдер». Сара рассмеялась:

— Суви говорит, что метки — доказательство того, что у бога есть чувство юмора.

— С такими исходными данными я давно сдался искать. А теперь он, оказывается, в коме? — Гил рассмеялся в ответ. — Да создатель Суви профессиональный юморист!

— Скотт никогда не прекращал поисков, — сказала Сара. — В Млечном Пути он изучал каждый корабль, проходящий через ретранслятор Арктуруса, на предмет твоего имени. Он выберется. Он должен.

— Ирония судьбы, что я всегда избегал ретрансляторов из-за повышенной охраны. — Гил покачал головой. — Так что насчет тебя, Первопроходец? Твой суженый тоже в Андромеде?

— Может быть уже здесь, — ответила она, заворачивая рукав куртки и показывая запястье.

— Это… Выглядят как знаки, которые ты нашла у реликтов, — пораженно заметил Гил. — Ты еще кому-нибудь их показывала?

— Только Скотту. Ну, и я уверена, что Лекси знает, она же наш врач.

— Точно. Ну, по ходу, ты попала в верную галактику, Первопроходец. Райдер. Как мне теперь тебя звать… предначертанная судьбой сестра?

— Просто зови меня Сарой, Гил, хорошо? — снова рассмеялась она.

— Для тебя — мистер Броди, — с наигранной серьезностью ответил он. — По крайней мере, до первой партии в покер.

Сара кивнула. Ей определенно нравился этот парень. Они со Скоттом отлично сойдутся, если… нет, когда тот проснется.

— Вызов принят.

* * *

Прибытие на Айю вышло плохим. Но ура, любое приземление, после которого стоишь на ногах… нет, ничего достаточно жизнерадостного на ум не приходило. Действительно плохим.

Но Кэлло все-таки умудрился протащить их через Скверну почти без повреждений. А потом — как Сара надеялась, при помощи местных жителей, а не в преддверии атаки — они приземлились.

— Посмотрите только! — воскликнула Сара, восторженно глядя на панорамный экран. — Так красиво. — Айа выглядела, как обещанный на Убежище 7 «золотой мир»: густые джунгли, везде реки и водопады. К сожалению, она была окружена Скверной. И уже занята.

Сара проверила системы автоматического пожаротушения — те работали, убедилась, что могла дышать на этой планете — она могла, и открыла двери отсека, как раз когда Ветра, Лиам и Кора пришли к ней на мостик.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, — попросила Ветра, скрестив свои длинные турианские руки на груди и прибивая Сару взглядом строгой старшей сестры, — что не пойдешь туда одна?

— Мы не можем повторить прошлый раз, — парировала Сара. — Я — Первопроходец. Первые контакты на мне.

— Самая важная вещь из всех, — сказал Лиам с ухмылкой. — Ни в коем случае не давлю. 

Они могли храбриться сколько угодно, но Лиам был прав. Даже первый контакт с турианцами в свое время привел к войне, не говоря уже о кеттах.

— Эй, если меня съедят заживо, — пошутила Сара, — даже если будет очень смешно… пожалуйста, удалите все видео.

Никто не засмеялся.

Сара глубоко вздохнула и вышла из корабля. Она оставила всю броню и оружие на борту и подняла руки над головой в надежде, что пришельцы расценят это как знак, что она не представляет опасности и пришла с миром. Она очень надеялась, что для них это не было чем-то вроде показывания среднего пальца.

Переводчик СЭМа все еще не настроился на их язык, когда ее окружили, но Сара замерла, услышав их речь, и они воспользовались паузой, чтобы просканировать ее на наличие оружия.

— Ботинки не нужно снимать? — пошутила она. Ее не поняли и просто толкнули вперед.

Важного вида голубая инопланетянка шагнула навстречу и заговорила:

— Я Пааран Шие, губернатор Айи. Мы — ангара. 

Сара опустила руки, обрадовавшись, что СЭМ собрал достаточно данных для перевода чужого языка. Никто пока не умер — все уже шло лучше, чем на большинстве миссий!

— Здравствуйте, — осторожно начала Сара. — Я — Первопроходец Инициативы.

— Да, — перебила Пааран Шие. — Вы пересекли темный космос. Я слышала о вашем путешествии. 

Другой пришелец тоже вышел вперед толпы. Этот был фиолетовым, и на нем было… очень дурацкое пончо. Ни у кого больше такого не было, что бы это могло значить? Это было какое-то важное пончо?

— Джаал, — обратилась к нему губернатор, — я разберусь.

Он поднял руку, прерывая ее, и упрямо сказал:

— Эфра видел прибывающий корабль и послал меня узнать, в чем дело.

Понятно, этот Эфра явно был важнее губернатора. А Джаал ему служил? Саре нужно было разобраться в местном положении, и быстро.

— Это человек из другой галактики, — объяснила Пааран Шие. — Первопроходец.

Джаал подошел к Саре вплотную, но не в устрашающем смысле. Может, ангара просто не очень ценили личное пространство? Она обратила внимание на его глаза: огромные, голубые с отблесками белого — будто звездное небо. Она также отметила большой шрам у него на голове, почти там же, где у нее самой.

— Айа скрыта, — медленно и осторожно сказал он. — Защищена. Что вам нужно?

Сара пожалела, что не особо изучала социологию или дипломатию в Академии Альянса, увлеченная археологией. Она знала, что делать в древних пыльных руинах. А вот разговаривать было тяжело.

— Простите! — выпалила она. — Приземлиться здесь так… без предупреждения, с повреждениями… план был другой.

— Это приятно слышать, — сказал Джаал. — Потому что, будь он таким, это был бы плохой план. — А потом он едва заметно улыбнулся и отвернулся от нее. Странно, пришелец из абсолютно другой галактики… Сара надеялась, что улыбка означала у них то же самое.

Его улыбка была приятной.

* * *

В итоге Джаал присоединился к команде. Сара даже не думала спорить: им не хватало людей, она была не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от предложения помощи. Особенно от того, кого находила таким… интересным. К сожалению, Джаал был еще уклончивее Пиби. Он отмел попытку Сары узнать себя получше простым «нет». А когда она попыталась развести его рассказом о себе, заткнул с однозначным «достаточно».

Совсем не помогало то, что команда до сих пор ее ни в грош не ставила. Кора казалась особенно рассерженной последним собранием, где Сара представила Джаала. В конце все разошлись раньше, чем она объявила окончание. Надо было что-то с этим делать. Может, спасение Мошаэ изменит их мнение? Но сначала нужно было отчитаться Танну о встрече с ангара. Пора было на Нексус.

Она получила сообщение от доктора Карлайла вскоре после прибытия и в панике побежала в крио-отсек «Гипериона».

— Гарри, что со Скоттом?

— Мы достали его из капсулы. Не хочу тебя обнадеживать, но СЭМ смог… найти его, если так можно выразиться.

— Не понимаю. — Сара смотрела на все еще бессознательного брата на койке.

— Ну, он все еще в коме. Но у него имплант, как у тебя, и СЭМ получил доступ. Он вышел на связь.

Сара широко улыбнулась:

— Это невероятно! Он в порядке? — Она с таким нетерпением ждала возвращения Скотта, ей столько нужно было ему рассказать! Большинство новостей были плохими… Сара не знала, как скажет брату об отце, или о том, что Элей не полнился «золотыми мирами», как им обещали.

— Показатели стабильны, — донесся до нее голос Гарри, — но я отдаю контроль СЭМу. — Он подошел к мониторам около головы Скотта и что-то настроил. — Хоть он и в коме, мозговые процессы активны.

— Так что… он в порядке? — повторила вопрос Сара.

— Можешь спросить его сама, сейчас налажу контакт с имплантом.

Она услышала в голове голос СЭМа:

— Гружусь.

— Скотт? Ты меня слышишь? — вслух спросила Сара.

— Это ты, Сара? — Скотт звучал устало через налаженный канал связи. — Что происходит, где я?

— С твоей капсулой была проблема… ты в коме. На «Гиперионе». Понимаешь?

— Я… думаю да? — Веки лежащего Скотта подергивались. — Это сон?

— СЭМ подключился к твоему импланту, но ты стабилен. Ты как огурчик в медицинском отсеке. А еще, не поверишь… я нашла твоего суженого. Гил, он инженер на моем корабле! Очень милый и веселый. Не могу дождаться, когда ты проснешься и вы встретитесь.

Сара прервалась, ожидая радостный ответ брата. Но его не последовало.

— Скотт?

— Это… это все неправильно. Я должен быть там… я ничего не чувствую… — Голос Скотта будто удалялся от нее.

— Его пульс быстро учащается, — сказал СЭМ.

Монитор около головы Скотта начал пищать, Гарри подбежал и быстро что-то нажал на панели.

— Хватит на сегодня, это слишком большой стресс, — сказал он. — Скотту нужно отдыхать.

— Простите. — Сара сморгнула слезы. — Я даже не успела сказать ему про отца.

Гарри сочувственно кивнул.

— Связь была лишь временной. Я расскажу ему, когда он проснется. У меня в таком большой опыт.

На выходе из крио-отсека Сара встретила Джаала. Точнее, вписалась лицом прямо в его пончо.

— Извини, извини! — сказала Сара. — Нужно было смотреть, куда иду…

— И мне тоже, — ответил он. — Я думаю, что заблудился. Я искал… архивы центра культуры?

— Ты очень заблудился, — согласилась она и рассмеялась, потирая лицо. — Он около «Бури», я могу тебя проводить.

— Не хочу доставлять проблем.

— Это не проблема! К тому же хороший повод отложить встречу с Танном. 

Она подвела Джаала к транспортеру и выбрала стыковочный отсек на карте.

— Ты… расстроена, — отметил Джаал, когда они поехали.

Сара покачала головой:

— Все в порядке. В смысле, просто много всякого. Мой брат в коме. Я думала, что смогу помочь ему, рассказав о его суженом. Но думаю, от шока ему стало только хуже.

— Мне жаль, — проникновенно сказал Джаал. — Я не знал, что и у людей есть суженые, как у ангара. Я узнаю об этом побольше в архивах центра культуры.

— Ага… — отозвалась Сара, бездумно водя пальцами по символам на запястье. 

Остаток поездки они провели в дружелюбной тишине.

* * *

— Наш первый аванпост, — радостно сказала Ветра, опираясь на перила на инженерной палубе. — Надеюсь, это надолго.

— Первый шаг: не называть его «Обещанием» или «Упорством», — вклинился через коммуникатор Гил.

— Эти названия будто из брошюр столетней давности, — подхватил Лиам.

— А мне нравится «Упорство», — прокомментировала Пиби. — «Обещание» да, как-то слишком очевидно.

Сара улыбнулась, слушая обсуждение из динамика возле Исследовательского терминала. Команде точно стало веселее с тех пор, как они разбили первый аванпост на Эосе и спасли Мошаэ. После стольких неудач в этом путешествии в Андромеду все остро нуждались в нескольких победах.

— Продромосу лучше бы оказаться стоящим вложением такого количества времени Райдер, — заявил Драк.

Она покраснела на это. Даже старый кроган считал, что она показала себя.

— Тебе здесь нравится? — услышала Сара обращение Мошаэ к Джаалу. Лекси все еще держала Мошаэ в медицинском отсеке, но скоро они уже будут на Айе.

— Да, — с чувством ответил Джаал. Он не понимал, что связь включена? Но вообще ангара так открыто выражали эмоции, что, может, ему просто было все равно. — Первопроходец разрешает мне возиться с техникой… я разобрал некий «фен» — более ценное устройство, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Сара рассмеялась, а сбоку подошел Лиам.

— Нужно будет поговорить, когда отдадим ее, — сказал он, кивая в сторону Мошаэ.

— Почему? У нас ультразвуковой душ. Зачем тебе фен?

— Думаю о будущем, — объяснил он. — А вдруг это последний фен в Элее? И он может мне понадобиться: красота, как у меня, требует усилий.

Сара засмеялась снова.

— Ладно-ладно. Я попрошу его собрать фен обратно.

Она покосилась на Лиама, увидела метку на его запястье и резко отвела глаза.

— Надел бы рубашку.

— Мы не на военном корабле, — парировал он. — К тому же мне все равно, если ты увидишь. Мы тут все семья.

— Да? Тогда спасибо, Коста.

— Нет уж, спасибо тебе, — ответил он. — Я проверил списки, моя суженая все еще в стазисе, но чем больше мы работаем, чем больше основываем аванпостов, тем выше мои шансы на встречу с ней. — Он машинально потер запястье. — Иногда я волнуюсь, что она проведет так всю жизнь, и мы никогда не встретимся.

Сара растроганно кивнула.

— Поэтому аванпосты так много для тебя значат?

— Из-за этого, но и помирать с голоду не очень хочется, — рассмеялся Лиам. — А еще это как-никак наша работа.

— Точно, и надо к ней возвращаться, — сказала Сара и направилась к мостику. — Мы почти на Айе, так что надень все-таки рубашку! Не хотим же мы оскорбить местных.

— Я спрашивал Джаала, им пофигу, — отмахнулся он.

Сара закатила глаза.

* * *

Они высадились на Айе — к счастью, на этот раз не в огне — и вернули Мошаэ Сефа ее народу. Теперь у Инициативы был союз с ангара… Неуверенный, хрупкий альянс, но с чего-то нужно было начинать.

Сара покинула главный штаб Сопротивления, чтобы побродить по городу, просто наслаждаясь прогулкой после столь долгого пребывания то на корабле, то на планетах с агрессивной средой… даже броня через какое-то время стала казаться слишком тесной.

— Привет, Джаал. — Сара встала рядом с ним, глядя на водопады и джунгли Айи внизу. — Ты здесь расслабленный. И глаза прямо светятся.

— Да, это правда. Мило, что ты заметила.

— Ты очень интересный, мне нравится замечать.

Он не ответил, и Сара решила продолжить:

— Так вот, я… ходила в местный музей. И узнала, что у вас тоже есть связи… а метки тоже есть?

— Нет, — ответил Джаал. — Лекси рассказала мне про имена у людей, и песни у азари. И как турианцы говорят в снах через связь.

— Верно. А у саларианцев таймер, отсчитывающий дни до встречи — должно быть, связано с их быстрым обменом веществ. Но их связь обычно платоническая, — Сара пожала плечами, — они не особо романтичны.

Джаал кивнул.

— У ангара шрамы наших суженых становятся нашими. Мы чувствуем их, но это может… усложнить поиски. — Он указал на широкий шрам сбоку головы. — Этот шрам появился недавно. Было очень больно, мои матери сказали, что мое сердце останавливалось. Иногда я волнуюсь, что на том конце не пережили эту рану… или попали в плен к кеттам.

Сара подняла руку к лицу. Она встревоженно поправила шарф, убеждаясь, что ее шрамы спрятаны.

— Я… уверена, что она в порядке. Она где-то там, Джаал.

— Спасибо, Сара. — Он улыбнулся ей сверху вниз. — В процессе нашего культурного обмена Лиам сказал, что у людей не принято спрашивать о метках друг друга.

— Черт! — Сара покраснела, и он рассмеялся над ней. — А у ангара?

— Нет. Ваши ругательства такие многогранные.

— А… да. Спрашивать не принято из-за того, что у нас имена, — объяснила Сара. — Если мошенник узнает его, он может притвориться этим человеком, сделав себе татуировку. Многие люди после открытия ретрансляторов и начала появления имен лишились так всех денег. Ты показываешь их только близким друзьям и семье — тем, в ком уверен, что они помогут тебе найти нужного человека.

— Понятно. Тогда я не буду спрашивать о твоей метке. Раз это неприлично. — Он развернулся обратно к виду на джунгли. — А что это за ретрансляторы? Как они связаны с этим?

— А! — Сара была рада смене темы. — Это древняя технология, оставленная протеанами… эм, они давно исчезнувшая раса, которую я изучала до того, как… — Она затихла, не хотелось вспоминать прошлую жизнь. — Ну, неважно. Расы Млечного Пути получают свою ментальную связь после первого прохода через ретранслятор. Если она у них вообще есть. — Она на мгновение замолчала. — Я об этом раньше не задумывалась… но здесь и правда нет ничего подобного. Что это будет означать для следующих поколений?

Джаал кивнул.

— Молодые ангара получают свою связь, посещая Кузню, если, как ты и сказала, у них эта связь вообще есть. Считается, что Кузня — колыбель нашей цивилизации. 

Сара улыбнулась. Может, человечество и не потеряет свои метки… пока они в хороших отношениях с ангара, по крайней мере.

Джаал получил послание от матери и распрощался.

— Увидимся, Джаал.

— Береги силы и себя! — прокричал он в ответ. Видимо, теперь они стали ближе. Хорошо.

Сара также была рада, что он не попросил ее показать метку. Что, если это его имя?

Она почти боялась обратного больше.

* * *

Сара постучала по стене в технической лаборатории. Джаал разбирал что-то на верстаке, сидя к ней спиной. Она надеялась, что это было чем-то кеттским, а не тем, по чему будет скучать кто-то из команды.

Он обернулся на шум, улыбнулся и встал.

— У меня всегда есть время для тебя, — объявил он. Сердце Сары дрогнуло.

А, хрен с ним.

— У тебя есть пара? — Слова сами вылетели из ее рта. — Эм, партнер?

— Нет, — ответил Джаал. Он совсем не казался смущенным. — Уже долгое время.

— Долгое время? — переспросила Сара, надеясь на подробности. Обычно было несложно развести ангара на разговор о том, что они чувствовали.

— Я… однажды влюбился в девушку… — Джаал будто смотрел вдаль, — Аллию. Мы были молоды… я был молод. Это был мой первый Весаал на Айю, мы с ней работали на одной ферме. Она была немного старше меня, исследовательница. До сих пор помню ее смех. И вижу ее глаза. Она поцеловала меня, и я пропал… взбудораженный и соблазненный.

Джаал сделал паузу и снял перчатку с правой руки. Он показал Саре узор — как от паутины — на пальце. 

— У Аллии был такой же, он появляется от постоянной стрельбы из кеттской винтовки. Но она была исследовательницей, никогда не державшей в руках оружия. Я думал, что она моя суженая. — Он надел перчатку обратно и глубоко вздохнул. — Когда мой старший брат прибыл на Айю, он уже был известным в Сопротивлении. У него был такой же шрам… все-таки, именно он и учил меня стрелять. И у него был шрам на лбу, такой же, какой остался у Аллии от удара о камень в детстве.

Сара сочувственно поморщилась.

— И где она теперь? У них все получилось?

Джаал кивнул:

— Они возвращались домой на Хаварл, когда она стала членом семьи. Стала одной из матерей.

— И тебе приходилось видеть ее каждый день? — округлив глаза, спросила Сара.

— Нет, — ответил Джаал ровным голосом. — Их забрали кетты. Но их дети выжили.

— Ох… Это… так ужасно.

— Да. Это будто жить на нестабильной земле. — Он остановился и потряс головой, будто отгоняя плохие воспоминания, а потом снова обернулся к Саре: — А у тебя?

— У меня? — подпрыгнула она. — Эм… что у меня?

— Как ты сказала… у тебя есть пара или партнер?

— А, — она почувствовала, что краснеет, — тоже давно нет. В какой-то степени поэтому я здесь. В Элее, в смысле. Сбежала от разбитого сердца.

— Понятно. Для пришельцев у нас много общего.

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — тихо улыбнулась Сара. Джаал смотрел на нее, не понимая. — Эм, я имею в виду, у меня похожая история, — затараторила она. — Я думала, что встретила, кого искала, но оказалось, нет. Я тоже неверно прочитала свою метку.

Он довольно улыбнулся.

— Но думаю, та пара не запала на твоего брата?

— Нет! — рассмеялась Сара. — К счастью, они не были знакомы.

Джаал тоже засмеялся, его низкий смех эхом разнесся по кораблю. Со временем смех стих, и Сара собралась уходить. Ей пора было первопроходить дальше, оставив Джаала за его делами. А потом она передумала.

— Мне кажется, ты интересный, — вырвалось у нее, — и… ну… замечательный. Короче, я была бы рада узнать тебя получше. — Она посмотрела на него, готовая к худшему. — Что думаешь?

— Да, я был бы рад.

— И все? — сказала она, даже не скрывая разочарования.

— Ты очень милая женщина, — ответил он теплым голосом. — Завораживающая. Блестяще справляешься в рискованных ситуациях. Узнать тебя поближе и правда будет честью для меня.

Сара просияла: она не помнила, когда кто-нибудь еще говорил ей что-то, настолько приятное… возможно, это был брат.

— Хорошо, отлично! — громковато сказала она и ретировалась из комнаты.

Отличная работа, Сара. Будем надеяться, что Джаал считает твою нелепость привлекательной.

* * *

— …какое-то парализующее поле! — услышала Сара крик Пиби.

— Вырываться бессмысленно, — вещал Архонт, будто мультяшный злодей. Сцепив руки за спиной, он разглядывал Сару и ее спутников с отвратительным высокомерием. — Я провел в этом проклятом скоплении десятилетия. Окруженный амебами. И прилетаешь ты, человек, делающий невозможное. Даже умудрившийся скрываться от меня до сих пор.

Ля-ля-ля. Он продолжал монолог, и Сару начинало доставать это дерьмо. Потом он что-то к ней приклеил и продолжил:

— …первый образец, теперь начнем тесты. Скоро я узнаю твои тайны… Отчет, — вдруг потребовал он в воздух, а потом остановился. — Ждите моего прибытия. — Он обернулся к Саре: — Береги силы, человек.

Она закатила глаза, когда он ушел, и, насколько могла, повернулась к остальным. Джаал и Пиби застряли в таких же силовых полях.

— Раека, наверное, в беде, — тихо отозвался Джаал. Это он о саларианском Первопроходце. Сердце Сары дрогнуло от его голоса. Она знала, сколько Джаал уже потерял из-за кеттов, и теперь оказаться пойманным здесь…

Она не могла его подвести.

— СЭМ! — позвала Сара. — Что скажешь?

— Отслеживаю биологический передатчик в вашем кровяном потоке. Пытаюсь нейтрализовать.

— Да, это точно на втором месте, — саркастично отозвалась она. — А идеи, как отсюда выбраться?

— Сдерживающее поле взаимодействует только с живой материей, — сухо отозвался СЭМ. — Если вы прекратите функционирование, то оно отключится, пока не будет вручную включено обратно.

Прекратите функционирование? Отключится? Саре это все не нравилось.

— Как вы знаете, — продолжал он, — мой доступ к вашей физиологии позволяет усиливать процессы жизнедеятельности, когда требуется. Я могу сделать и обратное.

— Воу-воу-воу! — воскликнула Сара. — Как-то я не собиралась сегодня помирать, СЭМ.

— После остановки вашего сердца я сразу попытаюсь вас реанимировать, конечно.

Ну да, бессмертный компьютерный мозг считал, что ничего такого в этом нет.

— Другие варианты? — сквозь зубы процедила Сара.

После недолгой паузы, СЭМ выдал:

— Не могу определить в настоящий момент.

Она вздохнула, принимая решение. СЭМ уже вытаскивал ее с того света, почему бы и нет?

— Ладно. Давай это сделаем.

— Райдер, — на удивление серьезно обратилась к ней Пиби, — удачи.

— Это было честью, — тихо отозвался Джаал.

Сара хмуро улыбнулась. Она была не против того, чтобы его голос стал последним, что она услышит.

Но нет, СЭМу просто нужно было это испортить.

— Останавливаю ваше сердце… сейчас.

Все погрузилось во тьму.

* * *

Джаал беспомощно наблюдал, как тело Сары стало неподвижным, а потом поле вокруг нее отключилось, и она упала на пол, как мертвый рилкор. А мгновением позже он почувствовал резкую боль, прорезавшую грудь — такую же, как месяцы назад, когда получил шрам на голове. Когда матери сказали, что его сердце ненадолго останавливалось. Когда он думал, что его суженый, должно быть, умер.

Поле вокруг Джаала тоже пропало — видимо, короткой запинки для него было достаточно. Он почувствовал, что сердце снова забилось, и услышал удивленный вздох Пиби.

— Че, — выдала она — академично, как и всегда. — Да вы только посмотрите. Но почему тогда я… о. О! — И ее смех разнесся по залу.

— Сейчас не время, — с тревогой сказал Джаал. — СЭМ? — Ответа не было. — СЭМ?! — взревел он, заполняя эхом крика комнату.

— Стимулирую центр сердечно-сосудистой системы, — холодно отозвался тот. Последовала пауза, показавшаяся вечностью. Ничего. — Нет активности.

— Нет! — прокричал Джаал. Он сел на колени рядом с ее телом, боясь дотронуться. — Вы не заберете ее у меня! Не сейчас. Не после всего!

— Стимулирую центр сердечно-сосудистой системы, — повторил СЭМ. И Джаал вздохнул с облегчением, услышав, как Сара резко втянула воздух в легкие. Он плакал? Джаалу казалось, что, может, и плакал.

— Второй раз возвращаюсь обратно к жизни, — прохрипела Сара, поднимаясь с пола, — не могу сказать, что становится легче.

— Я считаю, что это предпочтительнее альтернативы, — вставил СЭМ.

— Эй, а ты как выбрался? — спросила Сара, увидев Джаала.

— Расскажу потом, — ответил он и поднялся, утирая лицо. — Скоро. Когда наши жизни не будут в реальной опасности. И мы не будем окружены кеттами…

Сара фыркнула:

— Удачи с этим. — Она была немного перевозбуждена от адреналина. — Мы всегда окружены кеттами. И наши жизни всегда в опасности. Я уже два раза умерла!

— Я отлично об этом знаю, — огрызнулся Джаал. Сара вздрогнула, она еще не видела его таким рассерженным.

— Эй, вы! — заныла Пиби. — Бросайте помирать и вытащите меня уже.

— Точно, извини, — отозвалась Сара. Она нашла панель и отключила поле, державшее Пиби. Та упала на землю, и они отправились дальше: искать артефакт, Архонта и Первопроходца Раеку.

Всегда было, чем заняться, думал Джаал. Но он был серьезно настроен пережить это. А после им с человеческим Первопроходцем предстоял Очень. Серьезный. Разговор.

* * *

Обратный путь до «Бури» прошел в тумане: Сару сильно мутило после всплеска адреналина. Джаал точно был на нее зол, и версий о причинах у Сары хватало. То, что она решила спасти кроганов вместо собрата-Первопроходца? Она не могла допустить даже мысли о том, чтобы оставить кого-нибудь для Вознесения.

Пиби же, наоборот, казалась очень довольной. Всю дорогу она широко улыбалась и, кривляясь, дразнила Сару каждый спокойный момент: «Я знаю что-то, чего не знаешь ты!»

— Я уверена, что знаешь, — наконец перебила уставшая Сара. — Ты очень умная, Пиби. И милая, и веселая. Ты точно знаешь очень много того, чего не знаю я.

— Оу, — ответила Пиби. Она явно растерялась. — Спасибо? — До конца пути она осталась на удивление молчаливой.

Когда они вернулись на корабль, говорить времени просто не было. Драк тут же принялся благодарить ее за спасение разведчиков и поздравлять всех с тем, что они наконец-то надавали Архонту. Потом Сару сразу призвали на видео-конференцию с Танном и остальными Первопроходцами. Брр, Танн.

Только она решила, что закончила с первопроходческими делами, как Лекси затащила ее в медицинский отсек.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — заявила она своим самым внушительным «Голосом Серьезного Врача», — о СЭМе.

СЭМ сразу откликнулся:

— Доктор П’Терро не одобряет наш способ выхода из сдерживающего поля кеттов на командующем корабле Архонта.

— Остановив сердце Первопроходца! Нет, не одобряет, — завелась Лекси.

— Расслабься, док, — отозвалась Сара. Ей точно нужен был отдых, она была на взводе. — Все ведь прошло нормально.

— Смерть, даже временная — это никогда не нормально. — Лекси устало помассировала лоб рукой. — Райдер, СЭМ убил тебя. Да, сразу вернул обратно, но что, если бы не стал?

— Без Первопроходца я не смогу учиться, — спокойно прокомментировал СЭМ. — Это будет схоже с убийством части себя.

— Ты — строчки кода, ты не можешь умереть, — резко заткнула его Лекси.

— Причинение мне вреда идет против основных приоритетов СЭМа, — слабо добавила Сара.

— Потому что ИИ никогда раньше против них не действовали, — непривычно саркастично парировала Лекси. Она вздохнула. — Слушай, я не против СЭМа. — Она сделала паузу, а потом обратилась к потолку: — Я не против тебя, СЭМ! — и повернулась обратно к Саре. — Но моя работа тяжела и без остановки твоего сердца ИИ. Даже для спасения жизни.

— Ладно, я найду себе новый коронный трюк, — попыталась разрядить атмосферу Сара.

— Попроси Гила научить тебя чему-нибудь с картами, — подхватила шутку Лекси. Отлично, они вышли из режима «доктор и пациент» и снова были друзьями.

— Лекси, я прошу прощения за беспокойство, которое вам доставил, — добавил СЭМ.

Она снова вздохнула:

— А я за то, что назвала тебя «строчками кода». Ты намного больше, хоть у тебя и нет клеток, чтобы это доказать.

Лекси кивнула Саре и вернулась к работе. Сара уже собралась уходить — получить, наконец, давно заслуженный отдых, — а потом замерла. Лекси что-то напевала себе под нос!

— Я знаю эту песню, — сказала она и допела последний кусочек: — «Но она будет верна мечте Тучанки и умрет королевой кроганов!»

Лекси поморщилась.

— Вот ведь не умеешь промолчать. И не шуми! Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Конечно, имеешь. — Сара опять чувствовала себя сплетничающим подростком. — А это значит, что твой суженый тут, в Андромеде, да? Иначе песня была бы слишком тихой, чтобы услышать? О… это Драк? Ставлю на то, что Драк.

— Драк — мой пациент. — Лекси уставилась в монитор, пытаясь не смотреть на Сару. — Не хочу об этом говорить! Если тебе не требуется немедленная медицинская помощь — выметайся!

— Конечно, — успокоила ее Сара, отходя к двери. — Но в следующий раз на Нексусе надо выпить! Я хочу подробностей.

— КЫШ!

Саре удалось ни с кем больше не встретиться в коридоре. Она добралась до своей каюты и рухнула на кровать.

— Первопроходец? — Сара резко открыла глаза на голос СЭМа в голове.

— М-м-м, — застонала она. — Знаешь что, СЭМ, нет. Нет! Сегодня я не Первопроходец. Отдайте работу Коре. Или разбудите Скотта и всучите ему. Мне нужно поспать, вкусно поесть и в душ, только после этого я снова рассмотрю такую возможность.

— Сара, — проигнорировал ее СЭМ, — вас ищет Джаал.

Она вздохнула, поднялась и пошла на его поиски.

* * *

— Ты лучше всех знаешь, насколько опасен Акксул, — расстроенный женский голос ангара доносился через видео-канал. Наверняка из-за этого СЭМ и отправил Сару на поиски: он знал, что у Джаала что-то случилось.

Джаал низко зарычал, все еще не замечая Сару.

— Почему им позволили с ним говорить?

— Они больше не дети. Мы не можем постоянно их контролировать. — Ее голос звучал действительно расстроенно. Саре вспомнилась ее собственная мама, умолявшая не соглашаться на работу за пределами планеты, не встречаться с кроганом в три раза старше себя и всегда носить шлем во время раскопок. Мамы везде были одинаковыми.

— Да вспомни даже себя, — продолжала ангара, — пожалуйста, Джаал!

Он вздохнул.

— Я верну их домой. — И закрыл канал связи.

Сара зашла глубже в комнатушку. 

— Ты в порядке?

Джаал не смотрел на нее. Он заговорил, сбиваясь, будто каждое слово причиняло ему боль:

— Трое моих братьев и сестер присоединились к «Роекаар». Акксул заразил их своей ненавистью к пришельцам.

— И твои матери хотят, чтобы ты вернул их, — закончила за него Сара.

— «Роекаар» разбили базу около Кузни. Акксул, скорее всего, верит, что такая наглость приведет больше фанатиков в его движение. — Джаал пересек комнату, подошел к ней и наконец поднял взгляд, находя ее глаза. — Райдер, — его голос сломался, — они — моя семья. Но я не уверен, что справлюсь один.

— Тебе и не нужно, — заверила Сара. Ее мысли устремились к Скотту: раз она не могла помочь собственному брату, она сможет хотя бы помочь семье Джаала. — Просто назови время и место.

Он облегченно вздохнул.

— Без тени сомнений, — отметил он и положил руку ей на плечо. — Вот, что я в тебе люблю.

Стоп, любит? Чего это он… это слово точно значило для ангара то же самое? Может, переводчик ошибся? Он не мог иметь в виду… нет, Джаал до этого говорил, что любит Мошаэ. Наверняка и сейчас он говорил о том, что любит Сару как близкого друга. Или ценного коллегу. Или… очень хорошую бутылку ринкола.

Вау, смерть навредила ее самооценке!

Джаал продолжил, не останавливаясь, пока Саре было тяжело сосредоточиться на словах:

— …У меня есть контакт в «Роекаар», — говорил он, отходя обратно к коммуникатору, — я договорюсь с ней о точке встречи.

— Отлично. СЭМ? Скажи Кэлло проложить курс по отмашке от Джаала. Я… — Она грустно посмотрела на Джаала. — Я очень устала. У ангара бывает тихий час?

Джаал рассмеялся:

— Иногда бывает. Иди, моя дорогая. СЭМ разбудит тебя, когда придет время.

И он мягко вытолкал ее за дверь.

Моя дорогая? Сара пыталась переварить эту фразу по дороге назад в каюту для пары часов сна. С ее переводчиком точно что-то было не так.

* * *

— Первопроходец, Суви докладывает, что мы приближаемся к Хаварлу. — Голос СЭМа резко разбудил Сару.

— Точно, спасибо, СЭМ, — промычала она, проверяя время на омни-туле. Она проспала как убитая двенадцать часов. Ну, как недавно умершая. СЭМ уже выучил ее режим и оставил запас времени на душ, обед и облачение в броню, как раз пока Кэлло приземлялся, на этот раз без происшествий.

Она встретила Джаала в грузовом отсеке, у уже открытого шлюза. Он выглядел нервным и беспокойно трогал свою винтовку.

— Мы вернем их, — неуверенно сказала Сара.

Он лишь недовольно кивнул в сторону раскрытых дверей корабля.

Контакт в «Роекаар» договорилась встретиться с ними около посадочной площадки, на исследовательской станции. Они быстро прошли через здания: Сара плелась за Джаалом и боролась с желанием прыгать параллельно ему по лестницам и крышам с помощью ранца на броне.

Они встретились на площадке для шаттлов. Сара снова уступила: это была миссия Джаала.

— Мы не будем драться с целой армией «Роекаар», — спорил он, — просто нужно найти мою семью.

— Мой шаттл может высадить вас рядом с базой, но это все, что я могу сделать. Эфра не хочет воевать с «Роекаар» без острой необходимости. — Их контакт выглядела равнодушной для ангара, чересчур практичной. Сара понимала, почему Сопротивление выбрало именно ее для переговоров с «Роекаар».

— Мы постараемся не наделать шума, — пообещал ей Джаал.

Их отвели к небольшому транспортному шаттлу, на котором они отправились в гущу джунглей Хаварла. Джаал сидел неподвижно, молча, и избегал взгляда Сары. Поначалу Сара пыталась этого не замечать, перепроверяла броню и пересчитывала боезапас, пока ей не стало нечем себя занять. Она не могла больше терпеть.

— Джаал, ты точно хочешь, чтобы я была здесь? Привести чужака…

— Это покажет «Роекаар» другую сторону, — безэмоционально отозвался Джаал. — Просто следуй за мной, мы заберем их домой.

Сара кивнула. Они посидели в тишине какое-то время, пока она снова не выдержала:

— Ты злишься на меня, — уверенно сказала она, — ну, или злился. Еще с корабля Архонта…

— Ты. Умерла. — Джаал выдохнул каждое слово. — Мне сложно простить тебя за это.

— Ах вот оно что. Сначала Лекси, теперь ты… это не было моей идеей! — отрезала Сара, разозлившись, что ей снова приходится оправдывать свое решение. — И какая вообще разница, СЭМ меня вернул! Не умри я, нас бы всех «вознесли». Ты бы умер…

— Твоя жизнь стоит не меньше моей или любого из нас, — резко перебил Джаал. — Ты небезразлична мне, Райдер; мне было больно смотреть, как ты умираешь.

Сара просто уставилась на него. Она не привыкла… люди не разговаривали о своих чувствах! Отец всегда свои прятал: закопал любовь к их матери и боль ее потери в работе. Они со Скоттом всегда обходили эту тему стороной, прикрываясь шутками или саркастическими ответами.

Это было таким… чужим.

— Мы на месте, — объявил пилот, возвращая Сару обратно к заданию. — Я полетаю вокруг, свяжитесь, когда забирать. Если Акксул вас отпустит.

Джаал кивнул ему и повернулся к Саре:

— Следуй за мной? — теперь его голос звучал тише, он просил ее.

Сара кивнула в ответ, и они направились в джунгли.

* * *

Они бок о бок шли обратно к шаттлу после перепалки с Акксулом и «Роекаар». Родные Джаала шли следом, Тевиинт и Баранж поддерживали раненого Латула между собой. Большая часть «Роекаар» разошлись, осознав правду после того, что они увидели. Они победили Акксула, даже не сходя с места.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Сара, все еще дрожа.

— Да. Спасибо, — отозвался Джаал голосом, ясно дававшим понять, что в порядке он не был.

Они добрались до шаттла, а оттуда до исследовательской станции. На этот раз вся поездка прошла в тишине. Даже сестра и братья Джаала поняли, что что-то было не так: они не разговаривали и даже не шутили между собой до посадки.

Сара отошла во время единения семьи Джаала. Она смотрела, с небольшим уколом зависти, как матери обнимали своих детей, радовались их возвращению и отчитывали из-за глупости.

— Давай дадим им минутку, — предложил ей Джаал, и они отошли на противоположную сторону посадочной площадки. Он оперся о перила и уставился в темные джунгли. — Спасибо, что доверилась мне. Убийство Акксула сделало бы «Роекаар» сильнее.

— Он в тебя стрелял, — сказала Сара, и ее голос сорвался. Она чувствовала, словно оказалась в ловушке, ей нужен был воздух. Она расстегнула шлем и сняла его. Мгновение она слышала только шипение кислорода, но потом добавились звуки дождя, щелчки и крики обитателей джунглей вдалеке. Сара глубоко вздохнула. Потом еще раз.

— И я рад, что стрелял, — сказал Джаал через какое-то время. — Он показал, насколько низко пал.

— Прости. За то, что было перед этим. Я понимаю, что ты, должно быть, чувствовал, когда смотрел, как я… я правда волновалась!

— Ничего, заживет, — сказал Джаал, обхватывая затылок Сары рукой и притягивая ее ближе. — Все шрамы заживают.

Сара прикрыла глаза и, повторяя его жест, положила руку ему на голову и позволила притянуть себя в короткие объятия. Она попыталась выключить для себя все, кроме его прикосновений и звука его дыхания. Биения его сердца. В первый раз за все время в Элее она чувствовала себя дома.

Потом Джаал отстранился:

— Кстати, о шрамах, — сказал он, дотронувшись до челюсти Сары и, нежно обведя ее пальцами, отодвинул в сторону ее волосы. Она задержала дыхание, когда он прикоснулся к шраму у нее за ухом, отслеживая его вниз по шее. Сара отодвинула его руку.

— Это был несчастный случай, — сказала она сбившимся голосом, — когда мы прибыли в Андромеду. Я… умерла. А потом вместо меня умер отец, чтобы меня спасти.

— Да, я помню, — согласился Джаал. — Форма мне знакома. — Он указал на шрам на собственной голове. Потом он потянулся вниз, взял ее за запястье и принялся отстегивать перчатку.

— Эй! — возмутилась Сара, слабо попытавшись вырвать руку из его захвата. — Что ты делаешь?

— Я веду себя очень неприлично. — Он отшвырнул перчатку на землю и взял руку Сары в свою, смотря ей прямо в глаза: — Со своего появления в этой галактике ты умерла дважды. И оба раза я чувствовал, как и мое сердце останавливалось. — Он отодвинул рукав темной кофты, которую она носила под броней, открывая странные метки на ее запястье.

— Я не знаю, что оно значит, — пробормотала она. — Брат всегда шутил, что похоже просто на кучу треугольников…

— Сара Райдер. У тебя на запястье написано мое имя.

И он закинул голову назад и рассмеялся, обвивая ее руками и крепко обнимая.

Сара на мгновение уставилась на Джаала, чей громкий смех отскакивал от деревьев, ненадолго затыкая даже испуганную живность. А потом не сдержалась — радость Джаала была такой заразительной — и тоже начала смеяться.

— Любимая, суженая моя, — шептал он, отсмеявшись. — Я с ума от тебя схожу. — Джаал наклонился к ней, а потом замер. Сара привстала на цыпочки, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние, и прижалась своими губами к его. Он вздохнул, вплел пальцы в ее волосы и притянул ближе.

— Мы оба раньше ошиблись, — через какое-то время сказала Сара, чувствуя, как подступают знакомые сомнения. — В этот раз ты уверен? Нет еще десятка ангара с именем «Джаал Ама Дарав»?

— Я уверен. А ты? Что ты чувствуешь, моя дорогая?

— Не знаю. — Сара покачала головой. — Я взволнована, испугана, рассержена и…

Он перебил ее новым смехом.

— Видишь, я уже хорошо влияю на тебя. Так свободно выражаешь свои эмоции. — Он обернулся к матерям и семье, с любопытством смотрящим в их сторону с другого конца площадки. Сара отстранилась и поправила волосы, застеснявшись зрителей. — Нам стоит вернуться. Я хочу успеть с ними попрощаться.

— Вы можете слетать вместе домой, — сказала Сара, надевая шлем и поднимая и закрепляя обратно перчатку. — Ну, в гости. Раз уж мы на Хаварле. Будет жаль упустить такую возможность.

Джаал улыбнулся:

— Поедешь со мной? Встретиться с моей семьей?

— Ага, — с облегчением ответила Сара. — Я буду рада.

* * *

Сара присоединилась к Джаалу и его семье в шаттле, направлявшемся к ним домой. Отсевшие назад матери перешептывались и хихикали между собой, глядя на то, как Джаал обнимает Сару за плечи. Она прижалась к нему сбоку и не могла сдержать улыбки. Двое младших братьев все еще подозрительно относились к «пришельцу из Млечного Пути», но Латулу стало получше и он даже решил ее поддразнить:

— Так что, человек, — начал он и скривился, попытавшись сесть, — вижу, у Джаала были и личные причины взять тебя сегодня с собой?

— Тихо! — встрепенулась Сара. — Ты ранен, тебе нужно лежать!

Он отмахнулся:

— Тевиинт ужасно стреляет, хуже Акксула. Не смог убить меня даже в упор, — он прервался, чтобы прокашляться, — а вот ты, ты почти так же хороша, как Джаал!

Сара приподняла бровь на такой комплимент.

— Почти?

— У него лучшая винтовка в Сопротивлении. — рассмеялся Латул. — Нам следует как-нибудь взять тебя поохотиться на кеттов, посмотреть, на что ты на самом деле способна.

— Договорились. Как только ты поправишься.

Большая часть их группы разошлась сразу по приезду: матери отправились энергично заботиться о ране Латула и охать над ним, а остальные — обдумывать случившееся по своим комнатам. Сара крепко обняла кровную мать Джаала, Сахуну, и посмеялась над его смущением, когда та закидала его похвалами перед тем, как убежать на встречу Сопротивления.

— Твоя мама в Сопротивлении? — Сара была впечатлена.

— Да. — Джаал наклонился и заговорчески прошептал: — И для нее каждый ребенок — любимый.

Джаал провел ее через дом, по пути представляя братьев, сестер, кузенов и остальных, пока они не дошли до его комнаты.

— Мое скромное убежище, — объявил он.

Сара улыбнулась и огляделась.

— Мы тут одни.

— Мы и до этого бывали наедине.

Она покачала головой:

— Обычно мы разговаривали в технической лаборатории, с Лиамом и Корой, всегда шляющимися за открытой дверью. Или в «Кочевнике» с Пиби, спящей на заднем сидении. У Первопроходца не так много возможностей побыть одному.

— Скорее всего дети подслушивают за дверью. Но в один прекрасный день, если ты захочешь, я отведу тебя в свое любимое место на Айе. Там мы будем действительно одни.

Сара присела на кровать и довольно смотрела, как Джаал показывал ей свои детские увлечения: старые поделки и эксперименты. Она вспоминала, как делала то же самое в колледже, приводя друзей к себе домой на каникулы. Сама сцена была на удивление родной, принимая во внимание, что Джаал был пришельцем из другой галактики.

Джаал сделал паузу в своем путешествии по небольшой комнате, словно вдруг застеснявшись: — Для ангара видов связанных душ столько же, сколько самих душ. Связь не обязательно романтическая, но… с тобой мое сердце поет, — взволнованно сказал он и, глубоко вздохнув, добавил: — Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе.

Сара улыбнулась в ответ.

— Да, мне бы тоже этого хотелось.

Он радостно рассмеялся и выкрикнул победное «да!», а потом склонился и опять ее поцеловал. Улыбка Сары легла на его собственную, и они услышали, как за дверью развеселились дети.

— А! Дай мне показать еще одну вещь, которая может тебе понравиться, — сказал Джаал, смущенный поведением своей семьи.

Они легли на пол комнаты, взявшись за руки, и смотрели на проекцию звезд на потолке, пока матери и тети Джаала не начали стучать в дверь, с нетерпением ожидая увидеть новую девушку.

Джаал помог ей подняться и одобрительно кивнул, когда Сара подвязала волосы в хвост, открывая шрамы. 

Заметив их, матери, не скрывая восторга, крепко ее обняли.

* * *

Они направились обратно на Нексус — Саре давно уже стоило это сделать, еще с визита на командный корабль Архонта. Но по прибытии она получила сообщение от доктора Карлайла, что Скотт проснулся, и все рабочие дела тут же вылетели у нее из головы. Она бегом пробежала через станцию, избегая протестующих и одного особо настойчивого журналиста, чтобы как можно быстрее попасть в крио-отсек «Гипериона».

Гил уже был здесь. Сара не могла поверить, что он ее обогнал, да еще и колоду карт уже достал. Похоже, они с ее братом играли в покер.

— Скотт! — Сара подбежала к койке и обняла брата.

— Ты не рассказала мне про отца, — сердито отозвался Скотт, отстраняясь. Выглядел он расстроенным.

— Ох, Скотт. — Она присела на край кровати, между ним и Гилом. — Я не знала, как это может на тебя повлиять. Не хотела помешать твоему восстановлению, так что вместо этого начала с хорошей новости. Но… это вышло мне боком. — Она сочувственно посмотрела на Гила, но тот внезапно оказался очень занят перемешиванием колоды. — Это в любом случае не было бы просто, Скотт. Но я надеялась в этот момент быть здесь, чтобы разделить его с тобой.

Скотт примирительно вздохнул и протянул у ней руки.

— Иди сюда. — Сара наконец-то получила свои объятия. — Теперь только мы с тобой, сестренка.

— И я, — добавил Гил и наклонился, чтобы легонько поцеловать Скотта в щеку.

— Верно, — согласился тот, покраснев. — Мы уже находим себе семью в Андромеде. Прямо как мама и папа бы хотели.

Сара улыбнулась ему и краем глаза увидела заходящего в отсек Джаала. Он остановился у двери, не желая их прерывать, и она помахала ему, чтобы он подошел.

— Ну, ты быстро адаптируешься, — сказала она Скотту.

Он повернулся к Гилу и зазывающе приподнял бровь:

— Скажешь, если я буду слишком напористым.

— Это невозможно, — заверил Гил и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его как следует.

Сара поднялась и отодвинулась с дороги, громко прочищая горло. Они нехотя разделились.

— Так что, — сказал Скотт, снова глядя на нее, но оставив руку у Гила на плече, — до меня донесся слух, что ты — Первопроходец?

— Папин прощальный подарок. — Сара пожала плечами. — Это был ухабистый путь, но я наконец-то начинаю разбираться.

— Как только я добуду броню… — Скотт попытался подняться, но сразу же упал назад. Гил подхватил его.

— Осторожно.

— Вы абсолютно не годитесь к службе, мистер! — Доктор Карлайл подбежал и помог Гилу уложить Скотта обратно на койку.

— Да, и кто это решил? — надул губы тот.

— Первопроходец, вот кто, — сказала Сара голосом грозной старшей сестры. — Время отдохнуть. Это приказ, специалист Райдер.

Скотт зевнул и откинулся на койку; Гарри снова ушел.

— Уже пользуешься служебным положением? Молись, чтобы я никому не рассказал про тот год, когда ты ела только пасту.

В этот момент подошел Джаал.

— Правда? Питательная паста — основа ангарской пищи… было бы интересно попробовать человеческий эквивалент.

Сара широко улыбнулась.

— Это не еда, Джаал. Брат просто пытался меня смутить. Но ему придется стараться лучше! — Она протянула руку и подвела Джаала поближе к койке. — Скотт, знакомься, это Джаал Ама Дарав. Боец Сопротивления, эмиссар ангара на «Буре» и… когда пишешь его имя, оно выглядит, как куча треугольников. 

Скотт широко раскрыл глаза. Он протянул Джаалу руку, но тот взял ее и развернул для приветственного жеста ангара, который показал Саре в первую встречу.

— М, сестренка? — Скотт повернулся к Саре, приподняв бровь: — Это не то, что Инициатива имела ввиду под «первым контактом».

— Скотт! — запротестовала она, рассмеявшись. — Моя деятельность Первопроходца высокопрофессиональна.

— Это правда, — поддержал ее Джаал своим низким глубоким голосом, — пока что. А на потом у меня на нее другие планы.

— Гадость, — констатировал Скотт.

— Сам такой, — парировала Сара, слегка толкнув его в плечо.

— Братья с сестрами, — извинительным тоном сказал Гил Джаалу, пожимая плечами.

— Кстати, о моем сестринском долге, какие у тебя планы на члена моей команды? — спросила Сара, указав на Гила.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, — с ничего не выражающим лицом заявил Скотт.

— А, прости, я тороплю?

— Ну, Гил моя пара, не твоя.

Сара застонала и закатила глаза.

Теперь Скотт игнорировал ее, сосредоточив все внимание на Гиле:

— Как насчет тебя, какие планы?

Ох, братик!

Гил ухмыльнулся:

— Мне нужно подумать. Когда ты снова встанешь на ноги, конечно.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — заверил Скотт. — Ну, поиграем еще?

— Ты с ним полегче. — сказала Гилу Сара. — Он все еще восстанавливается. Никакого покера на раздевание.

— Я все равно не так хочу вытащить его из одежды. Но поверь мне, Скотт, в стрип покере против меня ты останешься без штанов.

— Люблю самоуверенность. Это так сексуально, — подвигал бровями Скотт.

— О боже! — воскликнула Сара, а Джаал рассмеялся. — Вдвоем вы будете просто невыносимыми!

— Посмотрите, как мы все нашли друг друга, — счастливо объявил Джаал. — Разве это не лучшее время, чтобы жить? Я решаю прямо здесь и сейчас, что да.

— Или лучшее время проснуться, в моем случае, — добавил Скотт.

— Лучшее время не валяться в коме? — предложил Гил.

— Нет. — Джаал все еще смеялся. — Бодрствовать и быть живым. Потому что если бы вы не были здесь, вы были бы мертвы. Лучшее время.

А он прав, подумала Сара. Когда у нее появилась метка, Джаал еще даже не родился. Даже его прабабушка еще не родилась! Если бы Сара не отправилась в стазис на шестьсот лет, не пересекла темный космос, они бы даже не жили в одно и то же время. Они никогда бы друг друга не нашли.

— Да, — согласилась она и с любовью посмотрела на Джаала снизу вверх. — Даже не знаю, как мы теперь сможем переплюнуть это прекрасное чувство.

Но может, им и не нужно было.


End file.
